1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a nozzle to a drill press. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for holding a nozzle of a hose of a vacuum source to a drill press in a predetermined orientation to a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dust collectors for tools have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,383 to Ko teaches apparatus for creating a vacuum about a tool for the removal of dust, work chips, etc., generated by contact between the tool and the workpiece. A tubular or cylindrical collecting device is mounted for horizontal and vertical adjustment relative to the tool mounting apparatus and is provided with a tangentially arranged suction apparatus for creating a partial vacuum within the device. In order to allow the operator to follow the contact of the tool with the workpiece visually, in the preferred embodiment the apparatus is manufactured of a transparent material. The device is also a guard to prevent fingers or hands coming in contact with the rotating bit during operation.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,728 to Gloor et al. teaches a suction attachment for use with a drilling tool that includes a muzzle part forming an opening through which a drill bit extends into contact with the material to be drilled. The muzzle part has a suction aperture communicating with the drill bit opening and a suction tube connected to the suction aperture. The suction tube includes a venturi tube section having a transverse plane of smallest cross-section spaced from the suction aperture. Extending from the transverse plane is a connecting passage which terminates at its other end in a suction recess formed in the surface of the muzzle part which faces the material to be drilled. The partial vacuum generated at the venturi tube section is transmitted through the connecting passage to the suction recess for holding the attachment on the material to be drilled.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,536 to Grisley teaches a waste attachment for a router. A first housing is connected to a vacuum source and attached to a router base. A second housing is slidably attached to the first housing. An arm extends from the second housing and ends in an inlet to receive router waste. The arm is used when the waste attachment is in its useful position on a router, into contact with the work piece being routed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,917 to McGlasson et al. teaches a chip extraction apparatus for extracting chip swarf from a workpiece for collection in an external vacuum source. The chip extraction apparatus is comprised of a nosepiece assembly which houses a spring/atmospheric pressure actuated piston for providing telescopic capabilities to a drill bushing. The drill bushing contains an air inlet port for allowing air to be drawn into the interior of the drill bushing where it will mix with chip swarf. The air application assists chip flow and contributes to efficient vacuum withdrawal of chip swarf from the drill flutes into the vacuum chamber of the nosepiece assembly. The chip swarf is eventually expelled through a vacuum port in the nosepiece assembly to the external vacuum source. Alternative drill bushing configurations are disclosed to provide consistent chip extraction rates for different material requirements and cutting tool types. Additionally, a means for introducing coolant/lubricant or pressurized air to, and removing coolant/lubricant or pressurized air from, the surface of the workpiece is disclosed. The chip extraction apparatus is disclosed in the context of both a portable drill used in conjunction will drill plates and a handheld drill in which the nosepiece assembly is eliminated, but the chip extraction capability is retained.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,421 to Hodgson teaches a dust extractor for use with a power drill that comprises a housing having two compartments and sealed from one another and a tube extending from the opening to an outlet. The tube has a valve having a recess enabling a flow of air to pass from the opening to the outlet whilst the vacuum is applied to the housing. Operation of the valve enables waste material to be drawn from the working site and for suction to be released.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,954 to Gaskin et al. teaches a vacuum attachment device that contains a drill attachment portion and a vacuum mounting portion. The drill attachment portion is further composed of a longitudinally truncated cylinder section and a lower funnel section. The cylinder section has first and second snap-on arms and a rear cylinder aperture. The lower funnel section has a lower funnel connection aperture which connects to the cylinder section at the rear aperture. The vacuum mounting portion contains a hose attachment section and an upper funnel section. A vacuum mounting portion bonding surface connects the vacuum mounting portion to the drill attachment portion bonding surface of the drill attachment portion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for dust collectors for tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a nozzle of a hose of a vacuum source to a drill press in a predetermined orientation to a work piece that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a nozzle of a hose of vacuum source to a drill press in a predetermined orientation to a work piece that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a nozzle of a hose of a vacuum source to a drill press in a predetermined orientation to a work piece that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a nozzle of a hose of a vacuum source to a drill press. The device includes a first portion for attaching to the drill press and a second portion operatively connected to the first portion for holding the nozzle of the hose of the vacuum source in a predetermined orientation to a work piece. The first portion is T-shaped and includes a first tube for attaching to the drill press and a second tube that extends perpendicularly-outwardly from the first tube thereof and which is internally threaded and has a pair of throughslots that extend axially therealong. The second portion is substantially T-shaped and includes a tube for holding the nozzle of the hose of the vacuum source and an appendage that extends perpendicularly-outwardly from the tube thereof. The appendage is externally threaded and is threadably received in the second tube of the first portion so as to allow the tube of the second portion to be rotated relative to the first tube of the first portion for allowing the nozzle of the hose of the vacuum source to be orientated to the work piece.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.